A Day to Remember
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Back at Hogwarts as an assistant to Madam Hooch Adrian Pucey sees the girl that has always intrigued him once more. Will he ask her out? Will she accept?


A/N: Alright this is going to be a oneshot and it is from a challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges... The challenge is a rare pairing/song combination... The pairing for this story will be Luna/Adrian! The song is Jolene – Dolly Parton... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Adrian Pucey stood in the shadows as he watched Luna Lovegood walk down the hall barefoot. He frowned at the fact that she wore no shoes because he knew that the floor had to be cold on her feet. He knew that she was a seventh year now so that she was seventeen or at least close to seventeen. His frown grew when he saw her hide quickly behind a tapestry when the sound of several people talking could be heard. His eyes flashed in anger when he heard the people passing him talking about Luna and the fact that they once again stole her things and hid them.

He knew that she saw the world differently and he also knew that more than likely she saw it differently because of the fact that she could sense and see things before they happen. He had been intrigued by her when he was in school and that feeling just grew over the years but especially at the final battle when he saw her go head to head with Rodolphus LeStrange and come out the victor.

When he was sure that the people he had heard and saw walk by were completely out of sight and hearing range he walked out of the shadows and over to where he knew Luna was hiding. He gently pushed the tapestry back and held his hand out to the slip of a girl that he thought looked pretty in the glow from the torches. "You can come out now, Sweetheart."

Luna's breath hitched in her chest but she took the hand that Adrian was holding out to her and allowed him to guide her back out into the hallway. She smiled at him slightly. "You are Adrian Pucey the assistant to Madam Hooch and former Slytherin. I remember you from your time here before you graduated. You got on some Slytherin's who were picking on me."

Adrian smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, I did and I would do it again. Why did those girls take your things?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "Because they can and because I am different. I don't like the same things that they do so therefore they think that something must be wrong with me. It is alright. I am use to it."

Adrian shook his head. "You shouldn't have to be used to it, Sweetheart. Now I would like to ask you a question. Would you do me the honor of eating breakfast with me this morning?"

Luna's eyes widened in shock. "Why?"

Adrian chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? I have liked you since before I graduated but I knew that you were too young. You are old enough now for me to ask you out so that is what I plan on doing. As for those who treat you the way that they do they are just jealous. Your smile is like a breath of spring and your voice is soft like summer rain. Don't let them get to you because they never could be you."

Luna's mouth dropped open and then she smiled softly at Adrian and tried to fight the blush that she could feel heating her face. "You do have a way with words, Adrian Pucey of Slyther House. I think I would like it very much if I were to join you for breakfast."

Adrian nodded and then bowed to the beautiful girl who accepted his request. "Well then let me walk you to the Great Hall."

Luna blushed lightly but threaded an arm through the arm that Adrian was holding out to her. With her head held high she walked down the hall at his side with him guiding her on the way. She blushed when silence fell in the Great Hall as her and Adrian stepped into it side by side. She allowed him to lead her over to the Slytherin table and then sat down when he motioned for her to. She ignored the stares that she could feel that she was getting from everyone and anyone in the Great Hall. She looked at Adrian and smiled. "I would think that others know it is impolite to stare."

Adrian threw his head back and laughed. He then smirked slightly and leaned over and kissed Luna's cheek. "Well if they are going to stare we may as well give them a reason to do so. Now eat, Sweetheart."

Luna nodded and glanced down at her plate that was filled with food and started eating. She kept exchanging looks and smiles with Adrian throughout breakfast. Once she was full she pushed her plate around. "So what do you want to do now, Adrian?"

Adrian smiled and stood up and once again held a hand out for Luna to take. Once she did he pulled her up and surprised her by pulling her into him and bending his head to kiss her the way he had wanted to since he saw her walking down the hallway earlier. When he broke the kiss he looked into her eyes and smiled. "I was thinking that we could go for a walk around the lake or outside on the grounds. I would love to spend some more time with you since today is Saturday."

Luna's heart was hammering in her chest from the kiss but she managed to nod and smile up at Adrian. "I would love that. Thank you for the kiss."

Adrian laughed and shook his head as he guided her out of the Great Hall. He quickly called for a House Elf and had her find Luna her shoes. Once Luna had her shoes back and on her feet he led her outside and onto the grounds. He wrapped an arm around her waist and enjoyed the rest of the morning and then the day spent in her company. He was finally able to see what he had known all along and that was that Luna Lovegood was made for him.

They spent the day together and when curfew was just about to hit Adrian came to a stop at the door that led to Ravenclaw Tower. "I will see you tomorrow my sweet, Luna. I enjoyed having you to myself for the day."

Luna smiled and then stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Adrian's. She giggled when she felt his surprise. "I will see you tomorrow, dear Adrian. Thank you for such a wonderful day."

Adrian smirked. "There will be plenty more days just like this, Sweetheart. Now that I have you I'm not letting you go! Goodnight and sweet dreams." He bent down and kissed her once again and then stepped back. He watched her disappear into Ravenclaw Tower before he finally turned on his heel and made his way to his own quarters. He couldn't wait to spend the day with Luna again. He knew eventually that he would give in to what he wanted and that was for her to be by his side for forever.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And wooohooo this story is now done! I may write more later on if I can come up with a plot but I think that it looks good as just a oneshot... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you all think!


End file.
